Don't Go
by JustMeReally
Summary: Lydia drops a bombshell that ultimately brings her and Stiles closer together. Oneshot because Teen Wolf is my new favourite show and I ship Stydia to the extreme!


Lydia sat quietly as the rest of the pack discussed the best ways to deal with the newest form of evil that had come into power.

She looked to Scott – their alpha. He was nodding as he listened to Kira talk, a kind of light filled his eyes, similar to one he had when Allison used to speak to him, but maybe not quite so bright. Lydia shook her head slightly, knowing that if she dwelled on thoughts of her deceased best friend, she'd totally lose it.

Kira was sat beside her, picking apart a sandwich as she spoke with a tone of determination and willing. Lydia caught sight of a small scar on the girl's arm and smiled, remembering the time Kira had revealed to the pack she'd almost chopped off a limb while training with her sword. The scar may be small, but Lydia felt great admiration towards her.

Malia sat opposite. She and Stiles taking up a whole side of the table, purely because no-one wanted to sit too close to the unpredictable werecoyote that had recently found her way into the pack. She was playing with one of the bands on Stiles' arm as he sat with an arm loosely draped round her shoulders. Every now and then Malia would giggle, and Lydia felt pangs of pain in her chest.

And then Stiles. He'd changed a lot from the dorky kid who used to follow Lydia around until she at least made eye contact with him. A smile graced the girls lips as she thought back to all the times he'd looked out for her, their friendship had really never been stronger, but since Malia had arrived, he'd barely spoken to Lydia, and it hurt.

Taking a deep breath she decided that the news which had been settled in the pit of her stomach ever since she'd heard it 2 weeks ago, had to be revealed now.

"Guys" she blurted, fingers gripping the edge of the wooden bench she was sat on "I have to tell you something"

"What?" Scott demanded "Do you hear something? Is there a body?" his tone was full of worry and Lydia saw the others reach for their bags so they could take off at a moment's notice.

She shook her head "It's nothing like that" she assured them, watching as they all settled back down slightly, yet still gazing at her warily "I'm leaving" she told them lightly "I'm leaving Beacon Hills"

A silence passed over them, until Kira spoke up "What! You can't leave!" she cried  
>"She's right" Scott agreed, eyebrows dipped into a frown "What's this about?"<p>

Lydia sighed, resting her head in her hands so she could avoid their eyes as she explained.  
>"Dad's company went bust, we have to sell the house before we're thrown out. I'm not the little rich girl anymore okay?"<p>

As she spoke the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, and Lydia seized the opportunity to take off before the questions and protests could start.

...

Malia's face appeared as Lydia slammed her locker shut at the end of the day, causing her to jump.  
>"Don't leave" she pleaded quietly "You were helping me"<br>"Someone else will, try Kira, she's pretty smart too you know"  
>As Lydia turned to walk away, Malia grabbed her arm to stop her "This was your last day wasn't it?"<br>"Yeah, we leave tomorrow morning" the girl sighed  
>"We need more time"<br>"For what?"  
>"To understand! You can't just tell us and then disappear, we need a proper goodbye!"<p>

Lydia detached herself from the werecoyote's grip "Goodbye Malia...and take good care of Stiles okay?"

With that she turned and walked away, not even bothering to cast a memorial look back along the halls as the door fell shut behind her.

...

"Sweetie I'm heading out to grab more boxes, keep sorting your stuff okay?" Mrs Martin called up the stairs.  
>"Okay Mom, see you later" Lydia replied, falling backwards onto her bed with a sigh.<p>

She heard the engine of her mother's car start up, and the noise subsided as it grew further away.  
>The girl pushed in her headphones and knelt on the floor amongst her belongings, she brushed her hair behind her ear and began transferring it into various boxes dotted around her.<p>

After a solid half hour of reminiscing while she packed, Lydia stood up and took out her headphones as she surveyed the room, which now looked distinctively emptier.

Suddenly the door behind her flew open "Take good care of Stiles?!" a voice yelled. The girl whipped round, coming face to face with the tall brown eyed boy she'd been hoping not to see. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving so soon? No actually, why did I have to find out from Malia?!"

Lydia walked to her bed and sat down, leaving him stood in the doorway shaking as he yelled at her.  
>"Maybe because although we see each other every day, you haven't really spoken to me in weeks, maybe because when I thought we were becoming close, you suddenly dropped off the face of the earth, maybe-"<p>

"-maybe you're just a coward!"  
>Lydia froze, slowly getting to her feet, fists balled as she battled with the urge to scream.<br>"Well thankyou for that heartfelt goodbye, but you can go now" she whispered

"I'm not going anywhere" he said stubbornly, folding his arms  
>"Fine, but I am, and I've got packing to do so just stay out the way at least" Lydia replied shortly, picking up a box.<br>"You don't have to go" Stiles told her somewhat desperately, as he followed her around the room.  
>"Well what have I got to stay for?"<p>

He looked at her with wide eyes "Err the pack maybe?"  
>"Oh the pack? You mean Scott and Kira, and you and Malia making eyes at each other all day?"<br>"So that's what this about?"  
>"No this is about my Dad losing his job and us having no money" Lydia corrected "I doubt you'll miss me for too long"<p>

She reached out to pull open the door, but Stiles slammed it shut and rounded on her  
>"Are you serious?" he cried "You don't think we'll miss you? You know Lydia for a smart girl you can be so dumb!"<p>

"Gee thanks" she muttered, stepping backwards to fill another box  
>"I have followed you round, obsessed over you, freaking loved you ever since third grade and you don't think I'd miss you if you left?!"<br>"When I leave" she corrected quietly "But you don't need me anymore Stiles, you have Malia"

He groaned, running a hand down his face "You know why she told me about what you said at the end of school today?" he asked finally  
>Lydia shrugged, folding a few of her clothes before dropping them effortlessly into a suitcase.<br>"She told me because she knows how much I care about you! And you were gonna go without saying goodbye!"

"I did say goodbye, I said it at lunch" Lydia told him quietly  
>"No you didn't, you said you were leaving, and then you ran off"<br>"Fine, look Stiles I really need to get this done and my Mom will be back soon so..." she looked towards the door and then back to him.

"What about Scott?" he demanded "Are you gonna say goodbye to him? Or Kira?"  
>"No!" Lydia yelled suddenly, dropping the few items that were in her arms "Because it's too hard Stiles okay? I don't want to say goodbye to any of you but I have no choice and you're making it harder!"<p>

He stumbled back in shock watching as she began to sob, collapsing to the floor, leant against the wall as she pulled her knees up under her chin.

"Lydia" he began softly, sliding down beside her "Lydia hey, look at me"  
>He gently took her chin and tilted it to face him, using his thumbs to wipe away the stream of tears despite the fact that more quickly followed.<p>

"You can go, I'll be fine" she mumbled, averting her eyes to the floor  
>"I'm not leaving you" he promised, squeezing her hand assuringly<br>"Malia will be wondering where you are" Lydia pointed out, pulling away from him slightly.

Stiles sighed "Malia doesn't have strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, nor is she 5'3"  
>Lydia frowned at him in confusion as she wiped her eyes, smudging mascara down her cheeks<br>"And right now, the only girl I want to talk to is one that fits that description...and look"  
>He waved his hands at her, and Lydia giggled.<p>

"I'm gonna miss that laugh" Stiles confessed, helping her to her feet  
>She smiled "Not as much as I'm gonna miss your goofiness"<br>He grabbed hold of her, pulling her into his chest "I don't want you to go" he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.  
>"I don't want to go either" she replied, voice muffled by his shirt.<p>

"Well that's good" a voice said from the doorway, causing the pair to spring apart in shock  
>Mrs Martin stood watching them, eyebrow raised with a smile on her face<br>"Your father's been offered a job at one of his friends new companies, best you start unpacking those boxes princess" with that she turned and disappeared back downstairs.

"Did you hear her car?" Lydia frowned "Because I swear it's impossible for someone to drive so-"  
>She was cut off as Stiles lifted her up and spun her round "Did you not hear what she said?" he cried<br>A grin spread across Lydia's face "Of course I did...I'm staying"  
>"You're staying!" he pulled her back into his arms, laughing.<p>

"Guess I won't need to say those goodbyes afterall"  
>"Lucky for you, Scott and Kira would have gone nuts if they found out you were gonna leave so soon"<br>Lydia stepped back, resting a hand on her hip "You know Stilinski I think you should apologise for yelling at me, and for sneaking into my house" she teased.

He raised an eyebrow "You yelled too, you freaking banshee" he said with a wink, causing her to thump him "But yeah, I'm sorry...I've never yelled at you before"  
>"Oh you have" Lydia told him brightly "Many times, you just don't realise it because we've been too busy battling Oni and other assorted creatures of the supernatural kind"<p>

While she was speaking, his eyes never left hers and once she'd finally stopped for a breath, he kissed her.

"What was that?" Lydia asked quietly after a moment "That was..."  
>"I love you" Stiles told her suddenly "That's what that was"<br>"But Malia..."  
>"Has actually told me she's done it with every member of the lacrosse team...well except for Scott who said no"<p>

Lydia's eyes widened "I love you too" she said, as if only just realising  
>Stiles grinned as she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled her lips to his again.<p>

"You're definately never leaving me now" he mumbled in between kisses  
>She smiled "Nope, not even one strawberry blonde hair" she promised.<br>He kissed her forehead, both closing their eyes as they stood in the middle of her empty room, connected together, with very little chance of anything breaking them apart.


End file.
